


Battle For The Libraries

by alsidia



Series: Ninja VS Aliens - English [1]
Category: Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Everyone is a bit out of character, Gen, Humor, Lots of Libraries, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia
Summary: Three children try to save the world's libraries.
Series: Ninja VS Aliens - English [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041349
Kudos: 1





	Battle For The Libraries

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Bataille pour les Bibliothèques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237395) by [alsidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia). 



The library was within his sights. Many intriguing books lay dormant within and Sardon was determined to read every book the world had to offer. He arrived before the sun set on his third day of travel and was physically quite fatigued. Nevertheless, the young alien's eagerness spurred him forth. He commenced his attack...

"Six!" Rin cried. Her companions, Obito and Kakashi, watched her pacing in silence. Six libraries had been conquered in under a week by an unknown but likely powerful assailant. Rin was an avid reader and so felt rightfully enraged. "We should fight them," Kakashi stated impatiently. Obito was quick to disagree. "It must be really dangerous if the adults haven't taken care of it yet! I refuse to put Rin in danger!" he argued hotly. While the others were distracted, Rin ran out into the cool desert night - she wanted to fight too.

Rin took back the first library with ease. It was protected only by animated books; although her righteous fury kept her from pondering the strangeness of it, she was somewhat startled by their weakness. However, inside the next library she came across the presence of a stronger enemy had her retreating to the tops of the numerous bookshelves. As a pale boy with pointy ears and green hair walked closer to her hiding place, Rin considered her next move. She shifted slightly, adjusting her grip on her kunai but the soft rustle of fabric was enough to reveal her location. She leapt from her hiding place, narrowly dodging the sai thrown her way.

Metal clanged as blades clashed. Rin found herself having to defend when a replacement sai was summoned to her opponent's unoccupied hand. Suddenly, a slash of white light appeared, felling her weakened enemy. "Kakashi! You almost hit Rin!" came an annoyed voice from behind her.

"Kakashi! Obito!" she exclaimed as the three reconvened by the stairs. "You came after all."  
"Sorry, Rin. I forgot to tell you the others were planning to help us. This is the last one..." Kakashi said somewhat timidly. He watched as relief boiled into rage. "So you came to let me attack the both of you," she finished, seething.  
"Eh!? No! We only came because the enemy is supposed to be here!"  
"I can fight perfectly well without you."  
"But we can find the stolen books faster if we go together," Obito chimed in.  
"They took some of the books? Then we have to go now!" Rin was determined - unnervingly so. The team ascended the spiralling staircase until they reached the huge library's summit where Sardon had been waiting. However when they arrived, the purple-haired alien was no longer there. Stacks upon stacks of books surrounded them with a single parachute resting against them. The Uchiha picked it up. "Hey, Rin? Can we fly with this?"  
"..."  
"Ow!"  


**Author's Note:**

> So the first one is finally translated! I don't know if I'll write more for this series than the first three but we'll see what happens. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
